La Fiesta de La Reina
by lalala.u.u
Summary: Luego del fallecimiento de Nasuada, es costumbre que se realice un festival en su honor, el cual Eragon aprovecha para separase del mundo y estar con la elfa a la cual extrañaba tanto. SÍ, VA A HABER SEXO! -ya les avise-


La noche estaba en su punto mas oscuro, dando a entender que todavía quedaban horas antes de que el sol hiciera acto de presencia para recordarles que tenían un deber que hacer; y sin embargo, quienes habían concurrido a la fiesta de despedida ya empezaban a caer ebrios del licor, las canciones, y una que otra amante.

El festival de La Reina, como se conocía hace mas de treinta años, había empezado un año después del fallecimiento de la reina Nasuada, quien había encomendado a sus hijos, en especial al mayor -legitimo heredero-, no llorar su muerte, sino festejar el hecho de que había vivido lo suficiente como para ver a todas las razas juntas bajo un mismo objetivo.

Obviamente luego de su muerte el reino se sumió en una temporada de luto, en la que todos los humanos lloraban la perdida de tan magnifica y generosa reina. Pero al año siguiente, todos se sorprendieron al enterarse que para el aniversario, el nuevo rey auspiciaría una fiesta, que duraría toda una semana, en la que cualquiera que quisiera, podría ir y festejar y brindar por la amada reina. Sorpresivamente para todos, representante de todas las razas asistieron, incluyendo a los jefes de todas. Enanos, úrgalos y humanos se emborrachaban bajo el efecto de la cerveza, siempre invitando a los elfos a probar de la deliciosa bebida. Artistas de cualquier etnia compartiendo sus trabajos con compañeros: juglares, músicos, actores, pintores. Incluso jinetes se separaban de sus deberes, si es que no conllevaba algún peligro, solo para asistir. Todos se reunían para hacer honor a la mujer que había gobernado a los humanos por tantos años.

Pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos, fue ver en mitad de la ultima noche a dos grandes dragones, los mas grandes de todos, sobrevolar el festejo, creando una perfecta mezcla de azul y rojo. Murtagh, a quien nunca se lo llamo rey, pero igual era oficialmente la pareja de la reina, se había perdido el mismo día que había muerto su mujer, y luego de ver a su hijo con la corona sobre la cabeza y los ojos decidido de su madre, decidió hacer un largo viaje, que lo ayudaría a superar lo ocurrido. No se lo había vuelto a ver, pero verlo aterrizar al lado del rey y abrazarlo, para luego reunirse con el resto de su familia causó un gran estruendo de festejos, de parte de todos los presentes.

Obviamente los festejos se hicieron mas fuertes cuando el Líder de los Jinete de Dragón se adelantó y abrasó a sus sobrinos, al igual que lo había hecho el jinete rojo. Tanto como no se había visto a Murtagh en mucho tiempo, Eragon Asesino de Sombras no había encontrado una excusa adecuada para volver a la tierra que tanto le costó dejar. Si bien ya lo había aceptado, y amaba su nuevo hogar con toda el alma, todavía extrañaba a quienes había dejado en Alagaësia, y gracias a su sobrino, había encontrado la excusa perfecta. Porque, y no era por ser egocéntrico ni nada por el estilo, él había sido la verdadera razón por la cual las razas se habían unido en contra de Galbatorix.

Y es así como todos los años cualquier habitante de Alagaësia se unía en la Semana en honor a la Reina Nasuada, o como se había empezado a llamar, el festival de la Reina. Lo que le gustaba a Eragon de esa celebración en especial, él no era el anfitrión. En las fiestas de invierno en Nueva Vroengard él era el principal personaje, teniendo en cuenta que era el Líder de la Orden, y en el Agaethi Bholder todas las vistas y expectativas estaban puestas en él. Lo que mas odiaba, y a la vez amaba, de la primera, era que la fiesta tenia características de todas las razas mezcladas, y una de ellas, era que el baile formal lo habría la persona mas importante, y como el líder de los jinetes de dragón no tenia una pareja oficial, le tocaba a la dama mas importante abrirlo con él, que resultaba ser Arya. Figura determinante en la guerra, genia estratega, reina de los elfos, jinete de dragón, y los mas importante, la persona que le envió el huevo al granjero en primer lugar. No había quien dudara de que era la indicada para abrir el festival. Y entonces ese era el pie que los llevaba a disfrutar de una noche llena de risas y anécdotas de parte de los dos, pero nunca nada mas, porque dos días después de las fiestas, los jinetes y dragones cuyos deberes no eran en Nueva vronge volvían a donde pertenecían, dejando a Eragon un sabor agrio en la boca.

Las fiestas de Nueva Vroengard se festejaban una vez cada diez años, teniendo en cuenta que sus integrantes, todos jinetes, podían vivir varios años. _Eso _era lo que hacía al festival de La Reina el favorito de Eragon. Era el único que no estaba lleno de magia, y el cual lo devolvía a su tiempo en la granja. Pero lo mas importante, la persona sobre la cual estaban puestos los ojos, era el actual rey, dejando a Eragon en un ámbito mucho mas privado. Y tambien habia que tener en cuenta que era el que se hacia con mas frecuencia, a pesar de que Eragon no podia darce el lujo de ir todos los años.

Tomando la jarra de cerveza y alejándose del grupo donde estaba, el jinete empezó a deambular entre los bosques, admirando la belleza de las estrellas sobre el casi oscuro cielo y disfrutando del efecto que el alcohol tenia sobre él. Lentamente se desabrochó la capa que tenia puesta, la dejó colgando sobre una rama y siguió caminando. Si bien se sabía que no había seres mágicos que podrían atacarte dentro de las Vertebradas, Eragon amaba que los humanos todavía sintieran cierto miedo hacia las cadenas montañosas, porque eso le daba la perfecta privacidad que tanto anhelaba, y junto a ella, la esencia de miles de pinos alcanzaba todos sus sentidos.

Sin siquiera necesitar verla, extendió su mano hacia atrás hasta sentir el suave tacto de _sus _manos. La sintió posicionarse al lado suyo, y descansar su pequeña cabeza contra su hombro

Estuvieron así por lo que serian horas, pero a ninguno le importo. Lo único que llenaba sus cabezas era el hecho de que estaban ahí, juntos, sin nadie que los molestara, solo disfrutando del hecho que por fin estaban juntos.

Pero la tranquilidad se terminó de un momento para el otro

Los dedos de Arya se separaron para ir hacia sus cintura, mientras los de él hacían exactamente lo mismo con la suya. Eragon la posicionó para que estuviera enfrente de él y alcanzó sus labios con desesperación. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían estado juntos? ¿Dos, tres años? No lo recordaba. Las manos de la elfa volaron a su pelo y empezaron a jugar con este, mientras él se deleitaba de la suavidad de la piel de la elfa debajo de su túnica.

Sin decirse otra cosa, Eragon la acorraló contra un árbol, presionándola con la cadera sin poder evitarlo. La había extrañado _tanto. _Arya respondió a sus movimientos con un gemido, el cual murió entre los labios de ambos.

Sin importarle nada, la elfa abrió literalmente la túnica de Eragon por la mitad, para poder delinear cada contorno de su pecho. Esto a Eragon lo volvía loco, e imitando a su pareja, no solo le abrió la túnica, sino que la subió encima de él para que ella le rodeara la cintura con las piernas, y empezó a succionar uno de sus pezones mientras le acariciaba el culo.

Otro gemido salió de los labios de la elfa, solo que esta vez no pudieron perderse en ningún lugar. Ante el sonido, Eragon empezó a embestirla contra el árbol, sacándole mas gemidos, y _disfrutándolo. _

Volviendo su atención de los pechos de su amada, -y recordando que todavía tenían los pantalones puestos- Eragon volvió a besarla, intentando embestir con menos fuerza mientras buscaba las costuras del pantalón de Arya. La elfa pudo prever que el jinete le rompería el pantalón en mil pedazos, pero lo que no imagino fue sentir sus dedos índice y mayor entrar en ella sin ningún preámbulo. Un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios, sobre todo porque Eragon dejó de sostenerla con la mano libre para poder quitarle los restos de los pantalones, y esto causaba que sus dedos se incrustaran mas todavía.

Después de un rato de meter y sacar los dedos, Eragon los sacó definitivamente, desilusionando a Arya, pero prometiéndole algo mejor.

Pero el jinete tenia mas sorpresas para ella, porque los dedos que acababan de usar, los que estaban empapados por su fluidos, se los metió por el culo, sacando una exclamación/gemido.

Cuando la elfa abrió los ojos, pudo ver esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba en él. La que decía '¿Te gustó?' Arya estaba por responder, pero los dedos de la otra mano de Eragon se metieron por su entrada, y rítmicamente empezaron a entrar y salir. Cada vez que unos entraban, los otros salían, dejando a Arya poco tiempo para respirar entre uno y otro.

Antes de dejar que Eragon volviera a sus pechos, alcanzó sus labios y volvió a saborear cada centímetro de su boca. Odiaba saber que Eragon la podía controlar de esa manera, haciéndola gemir con simples toques, por lo que privarle de sus pechos era un arma de doble filo. Ella tendría donde concentrarse, por lo que sus gemidos no se escucharían tanto, y sobre todo, Eragon no podría hacerla hablar incoherencias tan rápidamente.

Murmurando bajo su aliento –sin confiar en su magia mental- Eragon se quitó los pantalones con magia. Ni en pedo dejaba la situación en la que estaba para sacárselos manualmente.

Pudo sentir a Arya gemir al sentir lo erecto que estaba su miembro, y solo pudo sonreír. Amaba ponerla en esa situación, y amaba mas todavia que ella odiara que él lo amara.

Sin aguantar mas, la bajó de su regazo, la dio media vuelta, y la presionó contra el árbol, _otra vez._

Mientras los dos respiraban pesadamente, los dedos del jinete recorrieron cada milímetro de su piel, mientras que Arya se apoyaba/abrasaba contra el árbol. Sabía lo que vendría. Desde que habían empezado a tener sexo, y habían superado la parte romántica del asunto, los dos se volvían mas desesperados con el tema. Sobretodo cuando había años completos en que no se veían, como pasaba ahora. Y el más afectado de los dos era Eragon. Siendo humano, él sentía la abstinencia mucho más fuerte que ella, lo que la llevaba a casi desmayarse por cada embestida que él daba, cosa que ella _amaba_.

Eragon le abrió las piernas con sus propias rodillas, y ella se hubiera enojado si lo hubiera hecho varias décadas atrás, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Lo quería, lo necesitaba en _ese _momento.

Las manos del jinete empezaron a masajearle la piel del culo mientras su lengua pasaba por todo su cuello y hombros, haciéndola temblar. ¿Qué mierda estaba esperando?

Él siguió así por lo que parecía una eternidad, pero antes de poder reclamarle nada, Eragon la embistió por detrás de un saque, empujando hasta que ya no hubiera espacio entre ellos. Arya gritó, y Eragon volvía a meterle los dedos por su entrada mientras la embestía por detrás, una y otra vez. Casi en unísono los dos buscaron sus labios mutuamente, y empezaron a besarse desesperadamente, adorando cada segundo que pasaba, y sabiendo que podrían pasar años antes de volver a verse.

La mano sobrante de Eragon empezó a masajearle uno de los pechos, pero más allá de eso, ninguno se movió para cambiar de posición o algo por el estilo, sino que siguieron así, moviéndose a unísono, disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba.

Después de varios años, según la capacidad actual de Arya para percibir el tiempo, sintió cómo su bajo vientre empezaba a tensarse, hasta que la elfa llegó a su clímax, y no pudo evitar separarse de los labios de Eragon para abrasarse con más fuerza al árbol, mientras respiraba fuertemente. Sentía su cuerpo fruncirse con fuerza, para luego relajarse y volverse a fruncir. Pero Eragon seguía embistiéndola y penetrándola con los dedos, cada vez más fuerte, llevando a Arya a su segundo orgasmo en cuestión de segundos; pero aun así, él no había _terminado._

Con lo que parecía desesperación, salió de ella y la giró para mirarla a los ojos. Parte del salvajismo se mitigó, pero Arya sabia que no era nada mas que un intentó de aclararse la mente.

Un poco mas tranquilamente empezó a besarle el hombro, la clavícula, el cuello, las orejas… y en ningún momento había parado de masajearle el clítoris, o había soltado su muslo derecho.

Arya solo odia dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y respirar pesadamente. Ese humano la mataría en algún momento, y ella estaría totalmente feliz de que sea en esa situación.

Sin salir del momento de paz que había conquistado, el jinete la separó del árbol y la abrazó a él, para luego recostarla suavemente sobre el pasto. Sentir las pequeñas gotas de roció en la espalda llevaban a Arya una sensación extraña y relajante. Eragon se recostó sobre ella, nunca molestándola con su peso, y se quedó jugando con su lengua contra su cuello. Metió tranquilamente _un _dedo dentro de ella, pero Arya no pudo evitar rodearlo con las piernas por la espalda y presionarse hacia él, como diciendo 'mas'. Y Eragon obviamente sonrió, porque amaba la necesidad de la elfa hacia él.

Complaciendo rápidamente a su elfa, le metió otros dos dedos de una, sin dejarle de acariciar el clítoris con el pulgar, pero igual ella necesitaba _otra _cosa.

Decidiendo tomar el asunto en sus _manos, _descendió estas hacia el miembro de Eragon y empezó a acariciarlo _suavemente, _sorprendiendo a su amado jinete por el acto. Ella sonrió con _su _sonrisa y oprimió, dejando salir un gemido de su parte.

Rápidamente ese frenesí que lo consumía volvió a sus ojos, rompiendo en mil pedazos la mascara que ella sabia él se ponía todo el tiempo en esas situaciones, y sin otro preámbulo, quitó sus dedos y dejó entrar su miembro en ella de la forma mas rápida posible. Ambos gimieron y gruñeron al sentir al otro de esa manera. Sus labios desesperadamente encontrando los del otro.

Los movimientos de él se volvieron frenéticos, y no queriendo acabar antes que ella, con una mano volvió a penetrarla por atrás, mientras que con el pulgar de la otra le acariciaba el clítoris.

Ella gimió más fuerte dentro de su boca. La elfa intentaba evitarlo, no quería darle la satisfacción, pero que lo haya hecho tan fuerte despertaba en Eragon mas deseos de tenerla en esa posición para siempre.

Solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas mas para que Arya clavara sus uñas en la espalda de él, dejando marcas profundas; y gritara dentro de él.

Eragon por su parte embistió un par de veces mas, antes de sentir sus propios fluidos entrando en la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Respirando pesadamente se quedaron ahí, abrasados, sin decir nada. Él paso a descansar su cabeza en el hueco que había en el cuello de Arya, y ella se apoyó contra él, cerrando los ojos para intentar compensar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Después de un tiempo empujó a Eragon fuera de ella, quien cayó a su lado, para luego abrasarla cuando la elfa rodó hacia su cuerpo. Los dos estaban sudados y pegajosos, llenos de pasto y marcas que el otro había dejado inconcientemente, y con los labios mas que hinchados.

Arya volvió a cerrar los ojos y se recostó en su cuello, como él había hecho segundos antes, y él la abrasó todavía mas fuerte. La amaba mucho.

Recurriendo a _Aren, _Eragon recuperó un poco de su energía, e hizo volver a su ropa, en un estado perfecto y limpio, como si no hubieran sufrido ningún tipo de ataque. También atrajo sus capas, ya que serian las únicas que les servirían en ese momento. Tomando la de Arya, cubrió su cuerpo delicadamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel que estaba expuesta, antes de cubrirla. Ella sonrió y se apretó mas hacia él, pero no abrió los ojos. Él sonrió y le besó la cabeza, antes de taparse a si mismo con la capa. Hacia frío en las Vertebradas, y no querría que _nada _se le congelase.

De la nada sintió una penetrante mirada sobre él, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un sin fin de verde esmeralda, cabía destacar que las pupilas estaban bastante dilatadas, brillando con furia.

- Te amo –susurró antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Él volvió a sonreír.

- Yo también.

Ella sonrió, y volvió a cerrar los ojos para esconderse en su cuello.

Sin embargo, antes de que él se pudiera dormir del todo, sintió _esa_ sonrisa contra su piel. La sonrisa que él había catalogado como 'La sonrisa del mal'.

- Y amo que seas tan pervertido y desesperado –le susurró ella seductivamente con _esa _voz.- Es una lástima que esta vez no haya podido probarlo con mis labios. Lo imagino en mi boca, siendo rodeado por mi lengua.

Eragon no pudo hacer otra cosa que tensarse.

Los dos se molestaban continuamente. Él la llevaba a niveles de placer que la elfa nunca habría imaginado, y sonreía al ver su cara, pero ella como venganza hacia algo mucho peor.

Rápidamente sintió cómo su miembro empezaba a ponerse duro, _otra vez_.

Unas palmaditas en su pecho lo distrajeron.

- Suerte esta noche, mi amor –dijo Arya antes de acomodarse mejor contra él.

Él gruñó sin poder evitarlo.

Cada vez que tuvieran la oportunidad Eragon la haría disfrutar hasta el limite, siempre buscando formas de sorprenderla y no dejarle un momento de tranquilidad, y Arya como venganza, solo usaría unas palabras y esa voz para dejarlo excitado otra vez, solo que sin acceso a ella.

- Te odio, mi amor –le gruño antes de sujetarla mas fuerte e intentar relajar su ritmo cardiaco, pero obviamente tardaría horas antes de hacerlo.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la nada. La odiaba, y también la amaba con todo su ser.


End file.
